memory_alphafandomcom_nl-20200214-history
TNG terugkerende personages optredens
De volgende lijst is een opsomming van alle belangrijke terugkerende personages optredens van Star Trek: The Next Generation. Barclay, Reginald Reginald Barclay, gespeeld door Dwight Schultz * "Hollow Pursuits" • "The Nth Degree" • "Realm of Fear" • "Genesis" • "Projections" (VOY) • Star Trek: First Contact (Star Trek: Films) • "Pathfinder" (VOY) • "Author, Author" (VOY) • "Life Line" (VOY) • "Inside Man" (VOY) • "Endgame" (VOY) B'Etor B'Etor, gespeeld door Gwynyth Walsh * "Redemption, Deel I" • "Redemption, Deel II" • "Past Prologue" (DS9 Seizoen 1) • "Firstborn" • Star Trek: Generations (Star Trek: Films) Crusher, Jack Jack Crusher, gespeeld door Doug Wert * "Family" • "Violations" • "Journey's End" Duras Duras, gespeeld door Patrick Massett * "Sins of the Father" • "Reunion" Gowron Gowron, gespeeld door Robert O'Reilly * "Reunion" • "Redemption, Deel I" • "Redemption, Deel II" • "Rightful Heir" • "The House of Quark" (DS9) • "The Way of the Warrior" (DS9) • "Apocalypse Rising" (DS9) • "By Inferno's Light" (DS9) • "When It Rains..." (DS9) • "Tacking Into the Wind" (DS9) Guinan Guinan, gespeeld door Whoopi Goldberg * "The Child" • "The Outrageous Okona" • "The Measure of a Man" • "Q Who?" • "Evolution" • "Booby Trap" • "Deja Q" • "Yesterday's Enterprise" • "The Offspring" • "Hollow Pursuits" • "The Best of Both Worlds, Deel I" • "The Best of Both Worlds, Deel II" • "Family" • "The Loss" • "Clues" • "Galaxy's Child" • "Night Terrors" • "In Theory" • "Redemption, Deel I" • "Redemption, Deel II" • "Ensign Ro" • "Imaginary Friend" • "I, Borg" • "Time's Arrow, Deel I" • "Time's Arrow, Deel II" • "Rascals" • "Suspicions" • Star Trek: Generations (Star Trek: Films) • Star Trek: Nemesis Homn Homn, gespeeld door Carel Struycken * "Haven" • "Manhunt" • "Menage a Troi" • "Half a Life" • "Cost of Living" Hugh Hugh, gespeeld door Jonathan del Arco * "I, Borg" • "Descent, Deel II" Lore Lore, gespeeld door Brent Spiner * "Datalore" • "Brothers" • "Descent, Deel I" • "Descent, Deel II" Lursa Lursa, gespeeld door Barbara March * "Redemption, Deel I" • "Redemption, Deel II" • "Past Prologue" (DS9) • "Firstborn" • Star Trek: Generations (Star Trek: Films) Kurn Kurn, gespeeld door Tony Todd * "Sins of the Father" • "Redemption, Deel I" • "Redemption, Deel II" • "Sons of Mogh" (DS9) Nakamura Nakamura, gespeeld door Clyde Kusatsu * "The Measure of a Man" • "Phantasms" • "All Good Things..." Nechayev, Alynna Alynna Nechayev, gespeeld door Natalia Nogulich * "Chain of Command, Deel I" • "Descent, Deel I" • "Journey's End" • "The Maquis, Deel II" (DS9) • "Preemptive Strike" • "The Search, Deel II" (DS9) O'Brien, Keiko Keiko O'Brien, gespeeld door Rosalind Chao * "Data's Day" • "The Wounded" • "Night Terrors" • "In Theory" • "Disaster" • "Violations" • "Power Play" • "Rascals" • "A Man Alone" (DS9) • "If Wishes Were Horses" (DS9) • "In the Hands of the Prophets" (DS9) • "Cardassians" (DS9) • "Rivals" (DS9) • "Armageddon Game" (DS9) • "Whispers" (DS9) • "Tribunal" (DS9) • "The House of Quark" (DS9) • "Hard Time" (DS9) • "Accession" (DS9) • "Body Parts" (DS9) • "[[Looking for par'Mach in All the Wrong Places|Looking for par'Mach in All the Wrong Places]]" (DS9) • "The Assignment" (DS9) • "The Begotten" (DS9) • "Time's Orphan" (DS9) • "What You Leave Behind" (DS9) O'Brien, Miles Miles O'Brien, gespeeld door Colm Meaney * "Encounter at Farpoint" • "Lonely Among Us" • "The Child" • "Where Silence Has Lease" • "Loud as a Whisper" • "Unnatural Selection" • "A Matter of Honor" • "The Measure of a Man" • "The Dauphin" • "Contagion" • "The Royale" • "Time Squared" • "The Icarus Factor" • "Pen Pals" • "Q Who?" • "Up the Long Ladder" • "Manhunt" • "The Emissary" • "Shades of Gray" • "The Ensigns of Command" • "The Bonding" • "Booby Trap" • "The Enemy" • "The Price" • "The Hunted" • "Deja Q" • "A Matter of Perspective" • "Tin Man" • "Hollow Pursuits" • "The Most Toys" • "Sarek" • "Transfigurations" • "The Best of Both Worlds, Deel I" • "The Best of Both Worlds, Deel II" • "Family" • "Brothers" • "Remember Me" • "Legacy" • "Data's Day" • "The Wounded" • "Clues" • "Night Terrors" • "Half a Life" • "The Mind's Eye" • "In Theory" • "Redemption, Deel I" • "Redemption, Deel II" • "Darmok" • "Disaster" • "The Game" • "Power Play" • "Realm of Fear" • "Rascals" • Star Trek: Deep Space Nine (Hoofdkarakter) • "All Good Things..." O'Brien, Molly Molly O'Brien, gespeeld door Hana Hatae * "Disaster" (gespeeld door een niet genoemd kind) • "Power Play" (gespeeld door een niet genoemd kind) • "Rascals" • "A Man Alone" (DS9) • "If Wishes Were Horses" (DS9) • "The Siege" (DS9) • "Whispers" (DS9) • "Accession" (DS9) • "Hard Time" (DS9) • "Body Parts" (DS9) • "The Assignment" (DS9) • "Time's Orphan" (DS9) • "What You Leave Behind" (DS9) Ogawa, Alyssa Alyssa Ogawa, gespeeld door Patti Yasutake * "Future Imperfect" • "Clues" • "Identity Crisis" • "The Host" • "The Game" • "Ethics" • "Cause and Effect" • "Imaginary Friend" • "The Inner Light" • "Realm of Fear" • "Man of the People" • "Suspicions" • "Parallels" • "Lower Decks" • "Genesis" • "All Good Things..." • Star Trek: Generations • Star Trek: First Contact Q Q, gespeeld door John de Lancie * "Encounter at Farpoint" • "Hide and Q" • "Q Who?" • "Deja Q" • "QPid" • "True Q" • "Q-Less" (DS9 Seizoen 1)• "Tapestry" • "All Good Things..." • "Death Wish" (VOY Seizoen 2) • "The Q and the Grey" (VOY Seizoen 3) • "Q2" (VOY Seizoen 7) Ro Laren Ro Laren, gespeeld door Michelle Forbes * "Ensign Ro" • "Disaster" • "Conundrum" • "Power Play" • "Cause and Effect" • "The Next Phase" • "Rascals" • "Preemptive Strike" Rozhenko, Alexander Alexander Rozhenko, gespeeld door Brian Bonsall * "Reunion" (gespeeld door Jon Steuer) • "Ethics" • "Cost of Living" • "Imaginary Friend" • "Rascals" • "A Fistful of Datas" • "Firstborn" (gespeeld door Brian Bonsall en James Sloyan) • "Sons and Daughters" (DS9) (gespeeld door Marc Worden) • "You Are Cordially Invited..." (DS9) (gespeeld door Marc Worden) Soong, Noonien Noonien Soong, gespeeld door Brent Spiner * "Brothers" • "Birthright, Deel I" • "Inheritance" Tomalak Tomalak, gespeeld door Andreas Katsulas * "The Enemy" • "The Defector" • "Future Imperfect" • "All Good Things..." Troi, Lwaxana Lwaxana Troi, gespeeld door Majel Barrett * "Haven" • "Manhunt" • "Menage a Troi" • "Half a Life" • "Cost of Living" • "The Forsaken" (DS9) • "Dark Page" • "Fascination" (DS9) • "The Muse" (DS9) en:TNG recurring character appearances TNG Terugkerende karakter optredens, lijst van